


The Married Life of A Demon and A Witch

by PholeFan



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: F/M, Phole, cole and phoebe, phoebe and cole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5622319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PholeFan/pseuds/PholeFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoebe and Cole are married and this is their life!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Phoebe walked in the penthouse after a long day at work and placed her purse and jacket on the coffee table. Working as an advice columnist at the Bay Mirror was probably the best job she could have had right now.

She felt extremely lucky to have this job fall right into her lap out of nowhere. The universe must have heard her talking about it with Piper. There is no other explanation.

"Cole?" Phoebe called, but got no answer and looked at her watch.

"He must be still at the office," Phoebe thought and went to the kitchen to open the fridge.

She grabbed a steak for Cole and some vegetables for her. She turned the oven on, as she heard the elevator ding and smiled.

Cole walked in and sighed.

"Hey, baby," Phoebe smiled as she approached him, but her smile dropped, once she noticed his expression.

"Is everything ok?"

Phoebe asked and Cole grabbed her and kissed her passionately. Phoebe gasped at the sudden contact and wrapped her arms around his neck. He sucked on her lips as Phoebe parted her lips to welcome his tongue in her mouth. After a couple of minutes, Cole gave her one last peck and looked at her closed eyes. They were both gasping for air. Phoebe opened her eyes and caressed Cole's face.

"Hi."

"Hi," Cole replied with a raspy voice.

"What was that for?"

"Can't I kiss my wife?"

"Of course, you can. I just thought something was wrong," Phoebe said and Cole held her closely without saying anything.

"Is something wrong?" Phoebe asked again worried and Cole let a small sigh.

"Nothing really," Cole said honestly, "I'm just a bit overwhelmed with work and you're the only person that makes everything better."

Phoebe smiled, "I do?"

"You know, you do."

Phoebe kissed him again and loosened his tie.

"Well, I do have my ways."

"I bet you do."

Phoebe smiled again. She licked her lips and Cole bit her lower lip.

"You're the greatest lawyer in all of the world, remember? Whatever it is, it's going to be ok."

"You're right," Cole chuckled and so did Phoebe.

"You hungry?"

"I'm starving."

"Good, cause I've got steak in the oven."

"God, I love you," Cole said.

"I bet you do," Phoebe repeated his words and smiled. She escaped his embrace, "It's going to take a while, cause I just got home myself," she said and headed to the kitchen.

"It's fine. Maybe we can find something else to do, while waiting for dinner to be ready," Cole said and pulled her from behind wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I still have to fix something for me."

"Oh, fine."

"Maybe, if you're a good boy, we might find something interesting to do after dinner."

"Maybe?" Cole exclaimed and Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Ugh. Fine. I'll go get a shower," Cole said and pinched her butt.

She let out a small scream and headed to the kitchen.

Cole removed his tie and headed to the bathroom.

Phoebe smiled. She checked Cole's steak and chopped her vegetables. After preparing her meal and turning the oven off, she smirked to herself and exited the kitchen.

Cole had removed his clothes and got into the shower, when he heard the door open. Phoebe unbuttoned her shirt and took her skirt, bra and underwear off.

"Hey, you," Phoebe said and got in the shower.

Cole smiled, as his eyes traveled throughout her small, but still curvy body and licked his lips.

"So, what did I do to deserve this?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Cole smiled and brought her closer to him.

"Ah-ah-ah. Hold on," Phoebe pushed him back and caused Cole to frown.

"I want to make you relax."

"Oh, but what I have in mind relaxes me more than you think," Cole said and tried to bring her closer again.

"Cole."

He sighed and she grabbed the shampoo, "Come here," she said gently and started applying the shampoo massaging his head.

"Mmm… This feels so good."

"I told you," Phoebe whispered in his ear.

"Will you do my whole body, too?"

"We'll just have to see about that," Phoebe said seductively and bit his earlobe playfully.

"Ugh. Enough," Cole growled, turned around and pulled her furiously to him.

Phoebe wrapped her arms around him and Cole kissed her desperately. He couldn't stand this game anymore, even though it wasn't really a game, like the ones they usually played. He knew Phoebe wanted to make him feel better, but the only thing he really needed right now was to bury himself inside her. It felt like forever since the last time they made love and it was only a day.

Phoebe always made him feel better. It wasn't about the sex. Well, not just about the sex. He was an open book to her, which he used to find weird. It even annoyed him at first, however now he had fully embraced it. He loved that about her; she always knew when something was wrong about him and when he needed her to comfort him and just be there for him. Whenever she was around him, he felt complete. It was inexplicable how he changed while being around her. He wasn't grumpy nor cold, like other people thought of him. Especially her sisters, for instance, they never really liked him before they got married. They knew he loved Phoebe, but his attitude used to irritate Paige.

"Phoebe," Cole whispered kissing her.

"Oh, Cole…"

Cole kissed her deeply and wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her onto the bathroom wall.

Phoebe grabbed his hair, as he stroked her breast with his hand.

"I need you," Cole whispered.

"I'm right here," Phoebe uttered and Cole thrust into her.

She gasped and held him even closer if that was possible.

"I love you. So. Much," Cole looked at her and then kissed her.

"I love you, too. So much, baby," Phoebe moaned.

After a very satisfying round, they showered and wrapped their towels around them.

"Well, that was relaxing," Phoebe bit her lip.

"I'd say," Cole kissed her.

"God, I love sex after work. It gets rid of all the nervous jitters from working all day," Phoebe said and opened the door.

"Good to know," Cole followed her in their bedroom and wrapped his arms around her.

"This feels so amazing," Phoebe closed her eyes and smiled.

"What does?"

"This. Us."

Cole kissed her neck and she turned around.

"Are you feeling better?" Phoebe rested her hands on his chest.

"Much," Cole nodded and she smiled.

"Let's go eat," Phoebe kissed him and went to her closet to get dressed.

"I prefer you naked, baby," Cole approached her and placed his arms on her stomach, after she removed the towel and threw it on their bed.

Phoebe chuckled and Cole smiled. For a second there he thought her body felt different, but he didn't want to say anything. They were in a good place, why ruin the moment?

On the other hand, Phoebe, too, was feeling different the last couple of weeks. She wasn't eating much, yet she felt her body fuller. She even started not eating much at night, which didn't help a lot. Last night she wondered if she could be… "But no... No way. This can't be it. There's just no way."

"Same to you," Phoebe removed his hands and opened her drawer.

After dinner, they just laid on the couch together watching a movie on TV.

"Ha!"

"Ugh, not fair," Cole said.

"Told you, she was the murderer," Phoebe looked up.

"But, the other guy seemed so good to be, well, not good," Cole argued.

"At least it wasn't the other boyfriend, which would have been too predictable."

"You know, just because I tried killing you once… or twice…" Cole said and Phoebe laughed.

"Nice one," Phoebe rolled her eyes and untangled herself from him and straddled him.

"I'm a witch. You're under my spell. What did you expect?"

"Hmmm… So, I'm forced to love you forever and never hurt you. Is that right?" Cole placed his hands on her hips.

"You don't have another choice," Phoebe said matter of factly and played with his boxer's elastics.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Cole said in a rapsy voice and she smiled kissing him.

She deepened the kiss and he squeezed her butt.

"Fuck," Cole muttered, "you smell so good."

Phoebe rubbed her nose with his and he kissed her passionately.

Then, she kissed his neck and took his white shirt off and kissed him all over his chest and moved southern and removed his boxers, too…


	2. New discoveries...

"I don't understand why it's so difficult for a person to wake up on time and be where he is supposed to be."

Cole said sarcastically on the phone.

"No, I talked to him the day before. I called him 3 times. I thought that was enough," Cole rolled his eyes.

Suddenly the door opened and Phoebe stepped in with a big smile. She didn't have his secretary inform him she was there, cause she wanted to surprise him.

Cole's expression softened, the second he lied eyes on her.

"You need to call him and ask him to meet with us this afternoon," Cole said looking at Phoebe, who was clicking her black high heels towards him.

In a pretty dark brown high-waisted skirt and a top that highlighted her cleavage, she placed her bags on the floor and sat on Cole's lap.

"Whatever. Tell him we'll drop him, if he doesn't get his ass down here," Cole said and wrapped his left arm around Phoebe.

Phoebe kissed his neck and Cole hang up.

"Hi," Phoebe smiled.

"Hi," Cole said and kissed her.

"He didn't go?"

"No. That rich, spoiled asshole…"

"I'm sorry. So, are you meeting him again today?"

"Yeah, sorry baby. We have to cancel our dinner plans," Cole told her full of regret and Phoebe sighed.

"That's ok. I understand," Phoebe said and caressed his hair.

"So, how come you stopped by?"

"Can't a woman surprise her husband at the office?"

Cole smiled.

"Of course. I'm glad you did," Cole said and kissed her again.

"I got the day off and went shopping with Piper. I just thought I'd drop by and bring you lunch."

"Oh, good. I'm starving."

Phoebe smiled, got up and picked one of the bags up.

"Chinese?" Phoebe smiled.

"Perfect." Cole smiled.

"Since we're not having dinner together tonight, I'll invite Piper and Paige over, if that's ok with you." Phoebe told him.

"Um, yeah. Sure." Cole said.

"What time are you coming home?"

"Once I put some sense into Jackson's stupid head. That might take a while, but you girls enjoy your girl's night."

"Ok." Phoebe said, when Cole's phone rang.

Cole looked at the screen and rolled his eyes.

"It's David. Bet he couldn't get through to him. Do I have to do everything? I'm sorry, babe. I need to get this."

"Ok, I'll just let you get back to work." Phoebe said and his phone stopped ringing.

Cole stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you for lunch and for understanding. I love you," Cole said in a low voice.

"I love you too," Phoebe smiled.

"You do know, I'd rather spend every moment with you, right?"

Cole was feeling guilty. Lately he was working way too much instead of spending time with his wife, but what was he to do? They wanted normal lives and that's what they got.

"I know."

Cole kissed her, when his phone started ringing again.

"I'll see you tonight. Just try not to vanquish your client."

"I can't promise anything."

Phoebe chuckled and gave him one last kiss before walking away.

"Phoebe?" Cole called, when Phoebe opened the door to leave.

"Yeah?"

"You look gorgeous in those fuck-me heels," Cole said and Phoebe smiled.

"Wait till you see the new lingerie I got." Phoebe teased him and Cole's jaw dropped.

"Great. How am I supposed to concentrate on the case with the image you put in my head?" Cole's eyes darkened.

"Good luck with that," Phoebe smiled and winked at him.

He was about to chase after her and bring her back in his office and take her right there on his desk. If it wasn't for David calling him again, he'd sure as hell do it.

He sighed and answered the call.

Phoebe checked the expensive clock Cole had gotten her for her birthday and bit her lips.

"It's time."

Phoebe had gotten home and after calling her sisters to invite them to dinner, she grabbed the pharmacy bag and took out a test; A pregnancy test.

For weeks she didn't feel very well. At first she thought it was just the flu or something, but now it had been too long. Thoughts about her being pregnant were crossing her mind and now it was time to find out whether she was pregnant or not. She just had to know.

She dreaded taking the test. She felt like it was too early for her to have a baby. Her and Cole had only been married for a few months. They both had new demanding jobs and worked crazy schedules every day. They barely had time for each other, how could they manage a baby?

She couldn't imagine herself pregnant, let alone becoming a mother. She didn't know what Cole's reaction would be to the idea of having a baby. He either would totally freak out or be thrilled about it. She wanted to let Cole know, but what if it turned out she wasn't? She didn't want him to worry or get him pumped and then turn out she wasn't, that's why she decided to take the test.

"Okay," Phoebe took a deep breath, "here it goes."

"Whatever it is, it's going to be okay." Phoebe looked at the stick and gasped.

It was pink.

She froze right there for a few moments and then tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm pregnant?"

Phoebe said in disbelief and touched her stomach.

"Too fast. Everything is happening way too fast." Phoebe said in a whisper.

A baby was a big deal. It required a lot of attention and care. They had just gotten married and put their life on track. They lived together before getting married, so it shouldn't have felt that much different, but truth be told it did, especially when they moved out of the Manor. They didn't even get much time to adjust to their new lifestyle and just enjoy being together alone.

Getting married to Cole made their relationship even stronger, if that was possible. It's not that she didn't want a baby ever, but now it was just not the right time. She wanted to spend some more time with her husband alone, just the two of them. Travel the world with him and try new things. A baby wouldn't allow this to happen.

Her job was also very important to her. She wanted to focus and be the best she could be, but now her priorities would change. She'd have to be responsible for a new life, a tiny human being. Well, actually, to be precise, a tiny half-witch/half-demon being.

"Oh, my God," Phoebe exclaimed at the thought.

A half-witch/half-demon baby?! That was way too much. It had never happened before, well, as far as she knew. They fought through hell to get through the Elders and the evil forces and manage to get married. Having a baby was just asking for trouble.

Phoebe threw the test in the garbage, washed her hands and face and went to her bedroom. Her and Cole's bedroom. She sat on the bed and covered her face with her hands. She closed her eyes and thought about her life.

The youngest free-spirit Phoebe turned to free-spirit witch Phoebe turned to a responsible advice columnist/wife/witch Phoebe.

"Oh God. Things have definitely changed."

After vanquishing the Source things had been easier. Demon activity was low. News of a powerful demon as Belthazor getting married to a Charmed One, one of the most powerful witches ever, spread to the Underworld causing fear to most demons, hence the less and less frequency of demonic attacks.

Phoebe looked down and gently caressed her stomach.

"I'm sorry I'm crying," Phoebe said in a whisper.

Her cell rang and startled her. She wiped her eyes, stood up and got to her purse. She took the phone out and looked at the ID call.

Phoebe took a breath and answered it.

"Hey," Phoebe said in her best voice trying not to sound like she was crying.

"What's wrong?"

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

"Why?"

"You don't sound so good."

"Cole, I'm fine. I was just working on my column, trying to come up with an answer to a complicated letter I got," Phoebe lied.

"Okay… Sorry, I just thought something happened." Cole said worried.

He could always tell when something was wrong, but even through the phone? Damn, he really knew her.

"No. Um, do you want something?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"You."

"Cole…" Phoebe sighed.

"Ever since you left the office, I can't stop thinking about you in that sexy lingerie."

"But I never showed them to you."

"I have plenty of imagination."

Phoebe chuckled.

"Well, you just have to be patient."

"You know, God invented phones with cameras for a reason," Cole said and Phoebe laughed.

He knew how to take her mind off things.

"God?"

"Or Steve Jobs. Whatever."

"And what reason might that be?"

"Sending hot pics in sexy lingerie."

Phoebe laughed again.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." Cole bit his lips.

"Cole, I'm in the middle of something right now," Phoebe thought about the baby again, "I'll see you tonight, ok?"

"Come on. Just a small pic, k? I miss you."

"I was just there with you," Phoebe reminded him.

"You know, maybe I'll shimmer… Oh, crap. They are here. Good timing," Cole said sarcastically, "I'll be waiting for that pic, though. Love you." Cole said and Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Bye Cole." Phoebe said and laughed.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Phoebe said looking at her cell.

"And you?" She frowned looking down at her stomach.

After taking a shower, she went to her closet to get dressed. She heard her phone beeping and checked to see that it was a message from Cole:

"?"

She laughed and looked at her shopping bags and raised an eyebrow. She took out the new lingerie, grabbed her iPhone and took a pic of part of the new lingerie. She wanted to tease him with a small preview. She then let her towel drop and took a sexy pic of herself; her wet brown hair falling on her shoulders and her left arm covering, but still pushing back her full breasts. She snapped a pic and when she saw her stomach, she frowned. She cropped the pic and then sent both pics to Cole with a message:

"Thinking of you…"

They weren't the typical boring married couple and neither of them wanted to become one, so they tried to keep things interesting and spice up their love life. He knew Phoebe was scared of marriage and everything included and wanted to show her that they were different. He wouldn't let her think otherwise. They'd still be the fun, passionate couple they've always been, no matter what.

"Damn, baby. I am in the meeting room, lost my train of thought and now I'm even harder than before. Be ready for tonight. I'll keep you up all night long."

Phoebe smiled and wished he was there with her right now. She didn't know how to tell him she was pregnant, but she just wanted him to take her mind off of it and just enter in their own world, the world they knew how to create for just the two of them. They'd get lost in each other for hours. She loved that feeling and never wanted to lose it, but now things would change. Nothing would ever be the same. She was so scared and just wanted to turn back time or forget about everything. She didn't bother getting dressed, she just buried herself under the covers of her bed and closed her eyes…

Phoebe felt two arms wrap around her and heard someone whisper her name. She smiled and opened her eyes slowly. She felt small and sweet kisses applied on her shoulder and neck. She slowly turned around and found Cole's mouth. She placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him back. Cole brought her closer to him and deepened the kiss.

"Naked under the covers; I fancy that. Been waiting for me?" Cole whispered to her.

"No, actually. I've been waiting for my other husband, but you can do."

"Ha-ha." Cole didn't like that joke. Even the thought of her being with another guy, made him insanely jealous and mad.

"You asked," Phoebe said in a low volume.

"Well," Cole said as his hands travelled throughout her body landing on her breast, causing Phoebe to catch her breath, "he is no longer. I killed him."

"Hmm… He wasn't that good, anyway," Phoebe said looking into his eyes almost hypnotized and Cole squeezed her breast and kissed her neck.

"Why are you still wearing clothes?" Phoebe said and closed her eyes.

"I couldn't wait to get my hands on you," Cole whispered in her neck.

"Allow me," Phoebe said and started unbuttoning his shirt, after removing his tie.

His hands went to her stomach and she opened her eyes.

She remembered what happened earlier. She found out she was pregnant.

She pulled back and Cole stopped and looked at her.

"Are you ok?" Cole asked.

"Oh, Cole." Phoebe took a breath and rested her forehead on his.

"What's the matter?" Cole asked worried.

"I just… I'm not feeling very well," Phoebe said and moved up to rest her back on the headboard.

"Are you sick?" Cole asked concerned and caressed her cheek gently.

Phoebe looked down.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm just… I'm feeling a little dizzy."

"I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have woken you up. I didn't mean to…"

"Cole, no. It's just me. I haven't eaten anything all day. That's probably it."

"Why didn't you eat? If I knew, I would have brought food."

"I took a shower and fell asleep. Wait, what time is it? I thought you were with a client and my sisters were supposed to get here for dinner," Phoebe said and tried to get out of bed.

"Hey, calm down," Cole held her in her place, "hold on. It's early, I just had half an hour break and decided to surprise you."

Phoebe smiled.

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. I wanted to see you."

Cole kissed her temple.

"I'll go see what's in the fridge and get you something to eat, ok?"

"Ok," Phoebe said.

Cole got up, picked his shirt up and headed to the kitchen.

Phoebe felt horrible. She had to tell him. She couldn't keep it to herself any longer.

"No, I can't. Not, today. He's got a lot on his mind with that court case and all. I should wait." Phoebe thought and shook her head.

"This is how it will always be, isn't it? Having to choose between our career and baby. I can't do this to him. To us."

Phoebe started crying. She got up and went to the bathroom to wash her face. She then got back to their bedroom and put one of Cole's t-shirts on, which was oversized on her and her small shorts.

She headed to the kitchen and leaned to the doorframe. Cole was cutting vegetables and cooking an omelet. Just the way she liked it.

"He is perfect," Phoebe thought and smiled.

Cole turned around and saw her.

"What are you doing up?" Cole asked concerned.

"I'm ok, Cole," Phoebe told him.

"But I wanted to bring you food in the bedroom. You need to rest."

Phoebe smiled and approached him.

"Thank you," Phoebe said and tried to unsuccessfully hold tears back.

"Hey, hey, hey. Why are you crying?" Cole dropped the knife on the counter and hugged her.

She buried her face in his chest and Cole held her tightly.

"I'm sorry," Phoebe mumbled.

"For what? Baby, you're scaring me," Cole told her.

Phoebe cried even louder because of his word choice.

"Sh, shhh, sh, come on," Cole closed his eyes and kissed her head.

Phoebe stopped crying, pulled back and looked at him. She wanted to tell him about the baby. Despite her efforts, she couldn't hold it back anymore.

"You're gonna… You're gonna burn the eggs," she reconsidered.

"I'll cook you other eggs," Cole hugged her harder.

After a minute, he took her in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. He placed her underneath the covers and kissed her temple.

"I'll be right back," Cole whispered to her and she nodded.

He went back to the kitchen and couldn't help, but think the worst.

"If someone was hurt, she'd say it. That wasn't it. Did she…" Cole frowned.

No way. That couldn't be it. Cole couldn't even say the word. It was unthinkable to him. If that happened, he would never forgive her.

"No fucking way." Cole said out loud and served the omelet on a plate.

He shook his head and grabbed the juice from the fridge.

"Hey," Cole said and gave her the tray.

"Thanks," Phoebe said.

Cole sat on the bed and watched her eating.

"How is it?" Cole asked.

Phoebe took a bite and felt like puking. She got up fast and went to the bathroom.

"Phoebe!" Cole followed her quickly and held her hair back.

"Ugh," Phoebe moaned.

"That good, huh?" Cole joked, but still concerned, he rubbed her back gently.

He helped her get up.

"Maybe it's the flu?"

Cole watched her, as she was washing her mouth and face.

After she was done she looked at him.

"If not, then it was my cooking skills," Cole said, "great. I didn't mean to poison you. I checked the eggs. They weren't overcooked or anything, I…"

Phoebe placed her hands on his chest.

"No. Cole, it's not your cooking. I… I must be going down with something."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I just need to rest."

"Ok, let's get you to bed." Cole said and took her in his arms.

"I can walk," Phoebe smiled as she wrapped her hands around his neck and Cole shook his head.

He carried her to their bed and kissed her cheek.

"I'm putting this in the fridge, in case you want to eat later, ok?"

"Thank you."

"Or do you want me to order soup? I'd make you some, I just don't…"

"No, it's fine," Phoebe chuckled.

"Are you sure?" He caressed her head.

"Yeap. I'll be fine. I'll sleep a bit."

"Okay. Maybe you should call your sisters and tell them you're sick."

"Um, yeah."

Cole checked the clock on his nightstand.

"I need to get back at the office, honey."

"It's okay. Go. I'll be fine."

"If you need anything, call me. Whatever it is." Cole said dressing.

"I will."

"I love you." Cole said and left.

He wanted to ask her why she was crying before, but didn't want to make her feel worse than she already did. Maybe it's just the flu and her period or something. Phoebe could be pretty complicated at times, though, he usually figured it out.

Hours had passed and Phoebe was getting ready for dinner with her sisters. She had decided to tell them. She needed to tell someone and if that someone wasn't Cole, then she had to tell her family.

"Hey Pheebs!" Paige greeted.

"Hi, girls," Phoebe smiled.

"Hey," Piper said and hugged her.

Then Paige hugged Phoebe.

"Sorry I couldn't go shopping today, Cowan wouldn't give me the day off," Paige rolled her eyes.

"We'll do it again soon," Phoebe winked at her, "Sit. You want me to get you something?"

"Juice," Paige said.

"Piper?"

"Yeah, same."

"Got it."

Phoebe went to the kitchen and came back with two glasses of juice and one glass of water for her.

"Look, I didn't really have time to cook anything, so what do you say we order something?"

"I hadn't realized that you'd cook tonight," Piper teased.

"Yeah, cause I can't? What do you think we eat around here?" Phoebe crossed her arms.

"Takeout?" Piper teased again and Phoebe smirked.

"I can cook just fine, thank you very much. Although… Cole does some of the cooking, too." Phoebe smiled and Piper laughed.

"I'm joking, baby girl," Piper smiled, "So what about pizza?" Piper asked.

"I like pizza." Paige said.

"Ok, pizza it is." Phoebe smiled.

"So, how is the new place going?" Paige asked.

"Great, but…" Phoebe smiled.

"But?" Piper asked.

"Let me order the pizza and we'll talk. I have something to tell you," Phoebe said in a serious tone.

"Ok," Piper said concerned.

"This is going to work," Cole said.

"It'd better be," David said.

"Just make sure you go and pick him up tomorrow morning. Today's events won't be repeated."

Cole had taken over the biggest client of the company. He had worked his ass off to get to where he was today and needed everything to go according to plan. He couldn't afford losing this case.

David was Cole's assistant. Cole might have been a tough boss, but he had earned the respect of his colleagues. David really enjoyed working with Cole, even though it was a lot of work. After all that's why he was the best.

"Don't worry, boss," David assured him.

Cole rubbed his forehead.

"Are you ok, Cole?" David asked.

Cole couldn't stop thinking about Phoebe. He didn't really buy the flu story. He was afraid of something else. Phoebe started crying out of the blue and then threw up. She said she was sorry, but didn't say the reason.

He thought she was cheating on him. Maybe it happened once and now she felt guilty about it. Maybe she was doing it for some time now and she got tired of the guy, left him and now she tried to make amends.

If it was true and she cheated on him, he didn't know what he would do. It would be the one thing that would completely destroy him. He wasn't perfect, but their love was so immense, how could she have done that to him? He was trying to guess who the other guy could possibly be. Maybe from her office or… David? Cole looked up at him with a suspicious and hostile gaze.

David was tall, blonde with green piercing eyes. He worked out and looked younger than Cole. Sometimes he went to the penthouse to drop documents. He definitely knew Phoebe. If he ever hit on her, that would be the end of him. Cole would kill him, there was no doubt about that.

"David, we're done for the day. Going to your girlfriend tonight?" Cole asked.

"Nah. No, I broke up with my girlfriend a month ago," David said.

"A month ago? And you're single all this time?" Cole asked.

"Well, you know, when I'm feeling… lonely, I go to bars and pick up chicks there… But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Just making conversation," Cole cleared his throat.

"Why? Tired of your wife already?" David laughed.

"Never. And do not. Ever. Mention Phoebe," Cole stood up and looked at him dangerously.

"Ok, man. I was joking. I know you love her," David said seriously, "and with a body like that, how could you not?" he said again and chuckled.

Cole grabbed him by his collar.

"I told you not to talk about Phoebe. Especially in that way, if you want to breathe to see another day."

"Man, calm down. I haven't been checking her out or anything, I just…"

"What? Tell me," Cole insisted.

"Don't be mad. Remember we have court tomorrow, you need me."

"Tell me. Now," Cole said furiously.

"Nothing, I just, I kinda took a tiny glimpse of the photo she sent you, while we were at the meeting. I was right behind you when you opened the text."

"What the fuck!" Cole threw him down on the floor.

"I'm sorry, boss. I didn't mean to. I didn't see much of anything really. Just a second then I averted my eyes. I know how you feel about her. I'd never…"

"Go home, David."

"Ok, sir."

Cole was so furious with David and with himself. He shouldn't have opened that text in the meeting room with so many people around him.

"It can't be David. Whoever it is, I'm gonna kill him." Cole thought and got ready to get home.

"What do you want to tell us?" Piper asked concerned.

"Ok, just don't freak out, all right? It's not something bad. Not necessarily. It's just sudden and don't know how to feel about it."

"All right…" Piper said.

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh my God!" Paige said.

"You're pregnant?" Piper exclaimed and stood up to hug her.

"Are we happy about it?" Piper asked.

"I don't know," Phoebe started crying and Piper hugged her.

"It's ok," Piper comforted her and Paige hugged her too.

"Come here," Piper said.

They all sat on the couch.

"Have you told Cole? Piper asked caressing her hair.

"Not yet. I just, I couldn't."

"Why not, honey?"

"Because he has a lot on his mind right now. He took over a big case and he needs to concentrate on that, not on babies."

"Honey, it's not any baby. It's yours and Cole's. I think he'd be thrilled," Piper said honestly.

"Yeah, cause a demon child would really be the best thing to take care of right now." Paige said without thinking and shut her eyes.

"Paige!" Piper exclaimed.

"It's ok. Paige is right," Phoebe wiped her tears, "Is this really what we need right now? And what about the Elders? A half-witch/half-demon child is not really their ideal offspring of a Charmed One, now is it?" Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, right now you need to think about you and your baby. Screw the Elders."

"I know and I hate myself for thinking this way. This is my child," Phoebe caressed her stomach, "but this is too much. Everything is happening way too fast."

"I know, but you are strong and you can do anything. Once you share the news with Cole it will get better. I promise," Piper assured her.

"You think?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah."

"Thank you, Piper," Phoebe hugged her.

"Phoebe?" Paige asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. I think you'll be a great mother and Cole a terrific father," Paige said and Phoebe hugged her.

"Thank you so much. It means so much to me."

They all tried to hold back their tears, but eventually couldn't.

"Oh, my God. I'm gonna be an aunt," suddenly Paige exclaimed and Phoebe laughed.

"Yeah." Phoebe smiled wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"Me too!" Piper added and they hugged again, "Don't worry about it, baby girl. Everything will be all right. We are here for you."

"Yeah, we are," Paige assured her.

"I love you, guys."

"Love you too." Both sisters said.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a dark, cold night in San Francisco. The fog covered the bustling streets and the tall buildings adding mystery and magic to the atmosphere. Cole walked into the penthouse after a long day. He took his wet grey coat and shoes off and turned around to find Phoebe curled on the couch with a blanket in front of the TV. He got closer and looked at her lovingly. Thoughts of Phoebe and another guy together could never escape his mind, but Phoebe always looked adorable while sleeping and he couldn't help but smile.

He kneeled and took her in his arms. Cole inhaled her sweet scent and closed his eyes for a moment. Phoebe murmured something in her sleep that Cole didn't quite understand. He moved her to their bed, placed her under the covers and kissed her forehead.

"Cole?"

"Shhh, go back to sleep."

Phoebe opened her eyes slowly and smiled. His heart melted the instant he met her gaze and smiled back to her.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Phoebe wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her.

"What time is it?"

"It's late," Cole replied and Phoebe looked at him questioningly.

"It's 10 pm."

"Did you just get back from the office?"

"Yeah."

"What took you so long?"

"The case."

Phoebe sighed and kissed him.

"You smell like whiskey."

"I had a drink or two," Cole said close to her lips and she sighed again.

"You want me to believe that you were drinking, while working on a serious case?" Phoebe raised her eyebrows.

"After we were finished," Cole resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Mmm…" Phoebe felt defensive suddenly and pondered if she should let this go or not, "Fine."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Well, I was, but the whiskey aftertaste of your kiss nauseates me a little."

Cole couldn't resist this time and rolled his eyes.

"As I recall, it usually turns you on."

"Not tonight."

Phoebe sat up.

"Where are you going?" Cole asked.

"I'm going to the bathroom."

"What did you do today?"

"Piper and Paige came over."

"Oh."

Phoebe headed to the bathroom and Cole changed to his pajamas pants.

Cole wondered why Phoebe acted like this. Why would she think that he lied to her? She is the one hiding something. He knew it. He just had to find out what it was. The uncertainty was killing him.

He lied on their bed and turned the TV on.

Phoebe applied some lotion on her hands and lied on the bed, too.

"What time are you getting home tomorrow?" Phoebe wanted to break the baby news tomorrow. She figured he would be done with the case by then and she wouldn't have to hold it in anymore.

"Um, after 5. Probably." Cole replied.

"Ok."

No one was talking for a few minutes. Cole seemed to be absorbed by the TV and Phoebe had just shut her eyes close.

"Are you sleeping with another guy?"

Suddenly, a question broke the silence and Phoebe's eyes almost popped out of her brain.

"What?" Phoebe asked and looked at him in shock.

"Are you. Sleeping. With another guy?" Cole asked again in a hoarse voice. His blood was pumping, dreading her answer. He kept his gaze on the TV.

"What kind of question is that?" Phoebe turned towards him.

"A simple question. Either it's a 'yes' or a 'no'. Which one is it?" Cole said; His eyes never leaving the TV.

He had to remain as calm as possible. He didn't want to wake his demonic side and then, who knew how that would turn out.

"Are you serious now?" Phoebe asked him.

"Dead serious."

"No, you can't be. Look at me."

Cole looked at her.

Phoebe looked at his piercing gaze and felt coldness and hurt.

"Where is this coming from?"

"'Yes' or 'no'?" Cole said as cold as ever.

"Of course not. Are you kidding me? Why would you even think that?" Phoebe was mad and hurt. How would he ever think she would be capable of something like that? Didn't he know that he was her whole world?

"Then what is the problem?" Cole asked her pleadingly.

"Why are you asking me this?" Phoebe was on the verge of crying. Her hormones were all over the place.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Cole turned to the TV again.

"No. This isn't 'nothing'." Phoebe raised her voice. She grabbed the remote control and turned the TV off.

"You can't accuse me of something like that and then tell me it's nothing, Cole."

Cole closed his eyes.

"You've been acting strange lately. I kissed you and you started crying earlier. You were about to tell me something and then you changed your mind. I know there's something going on, I just… What is it?"

"I'm pregnant, you idiot!" Phoebe shouted at him.

Cole opened his eyes in surprise and looked at her.

"You're what?" Cole gasped.

"Pregnant. I have a baby growing inside me. Your baby, of course, in case, you were wondering!" Phoebe mocked him.

Cole's jaw dropped. He was in shock.

"A baby?" Cole managed to utter.

"Oh, my God. You're such an asshole." Phoebe got out of bed, mad and headed to the kitchen furiously.

"Phoebe, wait." Cole ran after her and grabbed her hand.

"Let go of me." Phoebe was so mad that he thought she was cheating on him.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

Phoebe moaned protesting to let her go at first, but then she let his kiss take over her and touched his cheeks. After a minute or two, he pulled away and wiped her tears of her face.

"You just made me the happiest man alive." Cole promised her.

"You're such an asshole." Phoebe sniffled.

"I know. I'm sorry." Cole whispered to her and bit his lips.

"We're gonna have a baby." Cole stated and Phoebe nodded.

His arms travelled from her waist and to her stomach and settled there.

He kneeled in front of her and smiled.

"Hi, baby." Cole said and kissed her stomach.

Phoebe placed her hands on his head, closed her eyes and smiled.

"I'm gonna be a daddy." Cole said and tears welled up in his eyes.

After a minute, he got up and looked at Phoebe.

"I love you." Cole told her.

"I love you, too." Phoebe said.

"Forgive me."

"I can't believe you would even think that I could ever cheat on you." Phoebe shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what to think. At first I thought it was David…"

"Oh, my God." Phoebe gasped and took a step back.

"I asked him…"

"Cole!"

"I know…" Cole closed his eyes.

"I can't believe you!"

"I was so mad and upset; I threw him on the floor." Cole recalled regretfully and Phoebe's jaw dropped.

"You know what? I can't even look at you right now." Phoebe turned her back on him.

"Phoebe, come on. I know I hurt you, I'm sorry," he repeated, "I got paranoid. It killed me to know that something was off about you and I thought the worst."

Phoebe sighed.

"Don't let this ruin this moment," Cole paused, "We're having a baby."

Cole touched her left hand and Phoebe exhaled.

She closed her fist around his and Cole squeezed her hand and turned her around slowly.

He brought her closer to him and wrapped one arm around her and with the other one he touched her cheek gently.

"Let's go back to bed." Cole told her.

"You're such a paranoid asshole at times," Phoebe said and rested her hand on his bare chest.

"I know," Cole acknowledged and kissed her forehead, "but I'm your paranoid asshole."

Phoebe slapped his chest. He took her hand and led her back to their bed. They lied down and Cole put one arm around her waist and one on her stomach.

He kissed her lips and then stared down at her stomach.

"I love you so much." Cole told her.

"I love you too, despite your idiotic head."

"When did you find out?"

"This afternoon."

"Why didn't you tell me then?" Cole looked at her.

"Because… You had other things in your mind with work and all."

"That's no excuse."

"I wasn't sure how you'd react," Phoebe admitted and Cole shook his head.

"I can't believe you. You know how much I love you and a baby… it's the best news ever," Cole smiled.

"It's just…"

"What?"

"It's all happening too fast, don't you think? I mean, we just got married. I thought we'd have more time alone for us."

So, that's what has been troubling her. He knew she was scared of marriage and now that she was finally convinced that this would never change them, a baby pops up out of nowhere. Another huge change.

"Things won't change between us. We'll always have time for each other. It's just now, another little guy will join us."

"Or maybe a little girl," Phoebe said.

"A girl!" Cole exclaimed enthusiastically and Phoebe laughed.

"Well, the chances are 50/50, but with my family the odds probably lean to a girl."

Cole hadn't really thought about the whole thing, he hadn't considered that it could be a boy or a girl. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he and Phoebe would become parents and he wanted to assure her that everything would be ok.

"A little boy or a little girl. This is just…" Cole trailed smiling.

"I know. It's pretty insane, huh? I had all day to digest this, I know you'll need some time to actually realize what is really happening here," Phoebe laughed.

"You've no idea how much I love you." Cole fully faced her and kissed her.

"Neither do you apparently," Phoebe said in a sad voice and Cole closed his eyes.

"How do I make this up to you? I'm so stupid. I wish I hadn't opened my big mouth. I just… You're the most gorgeous and sexy woman on the planet. You attract guys like honey."

Phoebe laughed.

"Hey, I'm serious. I trust you, but how can I trust that other guys will keep your hands off you?" Cole said possessively and held her tighter.

"You said you trust me, so that would never happen. I'd never do that to you. I'd never let anyone touch me. You need to know this," Phoebe promised him.

"I know." Cole told her.

"Good."

Cole sat on his back again and held Phoebe close to him. They just kept silent for a minute or two.

"So, I'm the most gorgeous and sexiest woman on the planet, huh?" Phoebe asked grinning.

"Of course you are," Cole kissed her ear, "and the mother of my child in a few months. That makes you even hotter, if that's possible."

Phoebe's grin grew even bigger.

"You know how to charm me, don't you? I love you."

"I love you," Cole brushed his nose against hers.

"Oh, crap," Cole said closing his eyes.

"I didn't brush my teeth. You said whiskey makes you nauseated," Cole said worried.

"Yeah, I just didn't want to ruin the moment," Phoebe laughed.

"No. From now on, I want you to tell me everything. I need to know everything. I want you and our baby to be as comfortable as possible," Cole told her in a serious tone and Phoebe bit her lips.

"You're so sexy when you get overprotective, you know that?"

"I thought you didn't like it."

"Well, it's sexy. At times," Phoebe said and Cole smiled.

"I'll be right back," Cole said and after a while he returned to find a sleeping Phoebe.

He smiled and joined her. He wrapped his arm around her waist, resting it on her stomach.

Cole couldn't stop smiling.

A baby.

His baby.

Best. News. Ever.


End file.
